Teach Me
by pretty.lips
Summary: The melody he played could only be described as beautiful.


DemyxSora.

* * *

**Teach Me **

His footsteps echoed in the empty hall and his raged breath caught up with the same rhythm. His forehead filled with sweet and his legs growing even more tired by each step he made, how he longed to just fell asleep on his bed. He prayed in his head that he would make it in time, that the bus wouldn't leave him behind to let him wait for another one.

It had been bad enough that Kairi had dragged him with her just because she needed help with the classroom duties, claiming that she couldn't do it all by herself. Sora couldn't resist her big baby blue eyes and her shivering lip when she had asked him to help, and being the nice and helpful boy he had grown up to be, he had to help her. Besides, she is a childhood friend of his as well.

But if he had known that she would've received a phone call and then leaved him alone to clean, then he would have slapped his face the exact moment Kairi had mentioned "cleaning" and run away.

Sora suddenly stopped himself, his breath heavy and his eyes started to scan around. He heard a few sounds and slowly walked towards a slightly open door. He opened it a bit more and leaned his head inside.

The sound started again, a beautiful melody being played on something that sounded like a guitar. The blonde boy sitting with the object in hand had closed his eyes, so Sora was positive that the other hadn't noticed him. He continued to play, his skilful fingers knowing exactly where to be at the exact right moment.

Sora slowly walked inside, his body moving on its own, wanting to dance to that beautiful melody. He hoped that the blonde wouldn't mind that he had walked in to hear him play.

The song suddenly stopped and Sora's face turned immediately red when he noticed that the Mohawk-haired figure was staring right at him. The blonde boy looked more confused then angry or upset that someone had sneaked inside to listen to him play.

"Uhm…" Sora tried, but no words could come out. The blonde raised an eye-brow and Sora gulped.

"Nice uhm, guitar." He tried to smile, but when he saw the other boy frown he decided that a smile wouldn't suit right now.

"It's a sitar." The blonde murmured out in annoyance, stroking his sitar a little bit with his fingers as if he tried to comfort_ it._

A minute passed by and Sora started to think that his shoes had been glued to the floor, because he couldn't move away and he knew that this awkward moment couldn't get any worse.

"So…" He could hear the other speak up. "Name's Demyx, what's yours somebody-I-don't-know?" Demyx smiled a bright smile, even his eyes looked like they were smiling. Sora's heart started to be filled with relief that the other wasn't going to eat him.

"Sora, and uh…" Sora rubbed the back of his head with his hand, but before he could say anymore Demyx started talking.

"Don't worry! Not many people know how sitars look like, so don't think about it." The blonde gave away another smile and walked towards the shorter boy with the sitar in his hands.

Sora gave away an embarrass laugh of some sort and rubbed his cheek with one of his fingers. Sora could usually talk to people freely, but this time his social skills didn't want to work. All he could do was to avoid eye-contact and try to get him from stop blushing.

"You don't talk much, huh?" Demyx questioned, leaning a bit forward.

"That's not it!" Sora snapped, making Demyx jump back in surprise. "I love to talk! I always talk! My mother says it's like a gift that I can talk so much that I do, but hates when the phone bill arrives, and my friends always complain that I can shut up when I need to 'cause sometimes I say things that I shouldn't say and-"

Sora saw that Demyx had started to cover his mouth, probably trying to hide a giggle or something.

"- and I will stop talking." Sora sighed out and Demyx started to laugh, holding one hand around his stomach.

After a while, when Demyx had wiped away his tears of happiness, he asked if Sora wanted to try out his sitar.

"But I can't play…" Sora's eyes eyed the sitar; he thought that if the sitar wanted it, it could smash him like a fly.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you, it's really simple." Demyx took a hold on Sora's hand and dragged him to a chair.

Sora sat down and Demyx gave the sitar to him, only releasing when Sora had a perfect grip around the sitars throat. Sora held the object a little unsure, he had never really played an instrument before, and he was more into listening then playing anyway.

Demyx walked behind Sora and leaned a bit forward, placing his hands near the brunettes. Demyx told him how to hold and in a way, Sora started to understand a little bit of what he was doing. Demyx had patient with him and Sora didn't know how much time that had passed until his mother called him to ask where he was.

Sora handed back the sitar with a big smile.

"Thanks! I really enjoyed this, I really did!" Actually Sora didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Demyx and talk a little bit more, even play something more then "eyes on me".

Demyx laughed and smiled back. "Come by again sometime, I wouldn't mind."

Sora nodded and grabbed his bag.

"See you around, Demyx!" Then Sora leaved the blonde behind. Not hearing that Demyx had asked him to wait.


End file.
